Biovault forbidden love AW
by idolgaming
Summary: Alek is the only girl at Biovault who is determined to train with the boys, but she is weak.Also having a crush on Biovault owners Grandson, Kai, really makes things harder, especially when the two get closer brings them more trouble!


**Alek is basically one of Kais friends at Biovault, she is a nice girl who has a strong will to compete with the boys, only problem is she is weak, she likes Kai in more ways than a friend, but her getting close to him is only causing more trouble for the pair!**

**Second fanfic (1st is the comedy All things bright and beautiful) I hope this one is OK too .**

Alek dragged her heavy body through the snow tungera of Russia, shivering pitifully to keep herself warm, her long blonde hair waved crazily behind her in the wind, her small body with its developing curves covered by an extra cloak that wrapped round her body.

She was one of 354 Biovault stooges being trained by the Corporation, they took in children as early as 6 and sometimes younger to the age of 21, at her present stage she was 14 and a weaker side of the year group, that's why she was here, she had to complete her training and prove herself worthy of him…

Boris tapped angrily at the top watch he held in his palm, his breath turning into crystals in front of him and evaporating into the night sky.

Minutes later after standing in the blistering cold wrapped snugly in his thick padded jacket he began to turn round and head inside to his office and room, warm and private.

He licked his lips; he could taste the brandy in his mouth already.

Fuck her, she wasn't going to show, she was as good as dead.

Suddenly the faint cries that rang through the Biovaults empty court yard made Boris turn round.

"Wait!"

Running through the snow blizzard that had formed ahead came Alek, panting and shivering, her teeth chattering as she gripped onto her cloak for comfort.

"67.55" Boris clicked the stop watch as she stopped at the line that had been drawn out on the floor "That's appalling effort Miss Lionheart"

Alek panted and brought herself up and head for the door "Sorry sir…"

"Why are you so late?" Boris demanded.

Alek turned round "Sir, there is a massive blizzard out there!"

"So?" Boris snapped "That's no excuse for being 50 minutes under estimated target"

"Sir, it is impossible to complete that course in less than 20 minutes let alone 10!" she begged as she saluted him in sign that she still carried respect for him.

"I'm sorry…did I hear you complaining?" Boris said sweetly then turned sour "Well don't, you shall meet me at 4.ooam to be whipped for you weakness, and if you dare cry…well, my advice is just don't bother"

Alek nodded and ran inside, ready to get to the common room, ready to see him.

At 4.30am Alek left Boris office with her back stinging with red bloody whip marks that ran from her neck to her ankle.

Quickly she ran down the silent corridors back up to her common room where she could get away from that evil man…

She slammed open the common room doors and huddled up in the arm chair closed to the fire which was a dying pile of embers, then she broke down in tears crying softly into her arm which turned into a howl of pain.

"…Alek?"

Her face lifted up, her eyes red with droplets staining her face that ran all the way down her face.

Just in front of her stood another 14 year old, this time a boy with two-toned hair that hung loosely over his face and began to creep onto his shoulders.

"Don't look at me…" she whispered, burying herself deeper into the arm chair.

The boy knelt beside her and attempted to pull her arms away from her face to which she flung herself round his chest, sobbing gently.

"Ssh, its okay…" he stroked her hair "Alek where have you been?"

She looked up into his hazel eyes "Kai…I failed the test..again…"

He gulped as she cuddled into his chest, pulling closer and closer towards his body heat like a fish with bait.

"It's okay, you won't get kicked out"

Alek peered up at his face "How can you be so certain of everything?"

Kai smiled at her and hugged her closely "I'm being optimistic"

Alek exchanged a smile and took a necklace from around her neck "Here, I want you to have this, it will bring you good luck"

Kai took one look at the star shaped diamond and looked up at her "How can you be so certain of everything?"

Alek beamed, wiping the tears off her face and handed him the pendant.

"Have you revised for the test tomorrow?" Kai asked gently, lifting her chin up with one finger "Please say yes…"

Another tear fell from her face and she snuggled closer into Kai.

"...No"

Kai clung closer to her "You have one day to revise and I'll help you"

Alek nodded and continued to hug into him…

Next day Kai sat next to Alek which confused the class as an oppose of him sitting at the back with Tala, Bryan and Vogue.

"Miss Lionheart!" a strict male teacher slammed the ruler on the desk in front of her "What is the answer?"

"Erm…" Alek looked at the board.

"Positive" Kai whispered under the teachers nose.

"…Positive?" Alek gave as a statement.

The teacher glared at the two for a brief second "Yes that is correct…Mr Altaria what about you?"

"Um…weed?" Bryans voice weakly replied

The teacher shook his head sadly "Detention for you"

"You little shit!" Talas voice screeched as the teachers head snapped towards the fiery red head.

Alek watched as Kai sat by the fire reading up on the human reproduction as his science work.

His face was so mature and supple, his lips looked firm and tempting and the two-toned hair rested down on his face making him look like a high school stud.

"Um,…Kai…" she began and he looked up, his peaceful gaze now watchful on her.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for physical training tomorrow?" she whispered, a hint of pain in her voice.

"…You never can be…" he closed the book gently and rested it on the floor next to him "Why...are you afraid?"

Alek paused then nodded slowly "You think you can help me?"

Kai gawped at her "That's impossible for me to train you, who knows what challenges they may throw at us everyone different from the last besides all that…" he smiled "I'll try and train you, but there are no promises"

Alek got up and swung herself around Kai and sat beside him, hugging closely onto his chest.

"Thank you"

Kai stroked her hair for a while, massaging the scalp…

"See what I mean"

Boris stood beside Voltaire who sat in his leather arm chair gazing at the plasma screen to which showed the image of Kai and Alek.

"The girl is breaking down Kais barriers"

"In all due respect to your training schedule Kai didn't have a tough barrier to begin with" Voltaire looked up, sipping on the tea.

Boris nodded "What do you suggest we do?"

" I suggest **you **train him harder, wake him up before sunrise for training…make sure no one knows"…

Kai stood in the court yard where Alek had stood the day before, confused and shivering as to why he'd been asked to meet up with Boris so early, he wasn't in trouble due to his knowledge…or was he?

The footsteps came crunching on the gravel pathway and the mist that has settled parted allowing Boris to pass though.

"Good you're here early…for a change" Boris nodded at Kai "Do you know why you're here Hiwatari?"

Kai shrugged "It's gonna be for something I've done wrong"

"Yes, are you aware of a girl named Alek Lionheart?" Boris began pacing his usual scary routine through which only scared shitless the most amateur of students and maybe Vogue.

"Yeah, I know her" Kai nodded "Why is it against the rules to talk to a girl?"

Boris sneered "No, it should be, but it isn't. But I don't want you talking to her in any sense"

"Why?" Kai hastily added "Whats wrong with her I promised I'd train her"

"Well tough, training cancelled" Boris grunted and brought out a large leather whip "Do you object?"

"Yeah!"

It was 6.30am and the 5 people in the dorm sat along the table talking and eating breakfast.

"Where the fuck is Kai?" Tala looked round "Me and him were meant to go raiding Boris office tonight"

"I and him Tala, I and him" Bryan corrected.

"Oh shut up you dosy git, I don't care where the fuck is he?" Tala looked round.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Spencer suggested "Or food?"

"Look ya fat little fuck why is food always the main thing with you?" Tala snapped "And why, the foods here-being stuffed into your gob"

Spencer bloated up "Apologize for that!"

"I ain't apologizing to a guy whose main ambition in life is to own a parrot sanctuary!" Tala snapped forcing a piece of bread into the elder boys mouth "Eat up piggy before someone else tries to pinch it!"

"Tala, calm down" Bryan said scooping a teaspoon of sugar and putting them on his cornflakes.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Tala roared "When I scream about getting up its calm down, when I fall over and kill myself its calm down…well, blahhh!"

Alek sat at the end of the table with Vogue quietly eating her breakfast.

"What's the matter?" Vogue asked her gently "Worried about Kai?"

Alek nodded and put down her spoon in her bowl and sat patiently.

"Well don't worry…" Vogue continued "He always disappears doesn't he?" she smiled, nudging Alek "So…calm down"

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Tala screeched down the table.

The dorm door open slowly and slammed shut, Kai running through with blood running down his bare back.

"Shit dude, Kai!" Tala looked behind as Kai closed the boys bedroom door. Spencer stood up banging on the door.

"Open up, I need to clean those cuts!"

Aleks heart sank.

Kai held his bare chest, cradling himself as tears fell from his welting eyes and down onto his open cuts merging the two liquids of crimson and transparent.

That fucker, oh how he hated this place, he couldn't even speak or communicate with her, but, why was he taking this so badly it was as if it had offended him, he'd only just started talking to her.

The cuts ran from his naval downwards and upwards bleeding like mad spilling all of the floor.

"Let me in!" Spencer called through the door.

"…Go away, I'm fine…" Kai called back in a strong tone then it turned into a whimper as his body rejected the neglect and abuse "I-I'm fine"

Days passed after that ordeal and Kai and Alek had only spoke once and that was the mentioning of the new rules that had been laid down.

It was a cold winter day when this rule was broken and in the presence of Boris.

The leather whip beat down hard on Aleks hand as the class sat and watched as the younger girl wailed in agony.

"You know the rules girl!" he shouted, cutting deeper and deeper into her soft flesh "I never ever want you talking to him, you understand?"

"Y-yes sir I hear you!" she cried.

Kai watched his friend get beaten by the whip, the class gasping and looking away as blood seeped from her open wounds.

"Sit down!" Boris barked in her face then summoned Kai.

He trembled as he lifted up his shirt and faced it towards Boris and the whip, before Boris could lash into the young boy the door opened and Voltaire stepped in looking down at his grandsons shaking body.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Boris said holding the whip firmly in his hands.

"I want to speak to Kai" he drawled.

Kai looked at his grandfather and hastily pulled his top back down and dashed out of the door before Boris could object.

The door closed behind him and Voltaire lead him silently down a corridor nearing ever closer into his office.

"I'm disappointed Kai, I thought much better of you"

"Yes Grandfather..." Kai lowered his head.

Voltaire opened the door to his office and rushed his Grandchild inside, closing the door...

**Shall continue if comments are made to encourage and what not Idol out!**


End file.
